


Casa nueva

by LyraNude



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraNude/pseuds/LyraNude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ted quiere sorprender a James regalándole una casa donde vivir juntos, y decide pedir consejo a Albus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casa nueva

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Intimisky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intimisky/gifts).



> Este es un regalo para mi queridísima Maye, a la que considero casi como mi hermana mayor. Siempre está ahí y me da muy buenos consejos. Puede que ella no se de cuenta, pero sus palabras siempre significan mucho para mi.  
> Un beso muy grande y espero que disfrutes de este día tanto como mereces.
> 
> PD: no está beteado porque lo escribí un poco deprisa. Espero que te guste.

** Casa nueva **

 

 

James y Ted estaban hartos. Llevaban ya varios meses buscando su casa ideal y por mucho que iban y venían de un lado a otro ninguna terminaba de gustarles. Y como bien le dijo el más mayor, una casa no era algo que tuviesen que tomarse a la ligera, ya que era una cosa que se comprarían tan solo una vez en la vida.

Estuvieron mirando casas en barrios muggles y en barrios mágicos, pero nada se ajustaba. Los barrios muggles les gustaban, casas grandes y juntas, vecindarios preciosos, les gustaba la compañía y la cercanía, pero claro, con muggles al lado tendrían que restringir su magia. Y los barrios mágicos eran todo lo contrario, grandes extensiones de campo o casas agolpadas unas encimas de otras tanto que a James le recordaba demasiado a la casa de sus abuelos.

Harry les había dicho incluso que podían arreglar la vieja casa de sus padres o instalarse en Grimmauld Place mientras tanto, pero después del disgusto que se llevó cuando se enteró de que su hijo y su ahijado se iban a vivir juntos, Ted pensó que no sería correcto.

Después de la primera gran pelea de pareja que habían tenido, Ted se decidió a ir a Hogsmeade a hablar con Fred, porque sabía que hacía poco se había ido a vivir con su mujer y encontraron una casita preciosa que les encantó de forma rápida.

Este le recomendó que fuese a una agencia que abrió en el mismo barrio hacía cosa de un año, insistía en que aunque aun no fuese muy conocida era debido al poco tiempo que llevaba abierta, pero que pronto lo sería porque hacían un gran trabajo.

Ni corto ni perezoso, acudió allí aquella misma tarde decidido a no perder más el tiempo. Quería vivir con James de una vez.

Nada más entrar en el pequeño establecimiento, lo recibió un chico algo mayor al que recordaba terriblemente del colegio. No sabía con exactitud cuál era su nombre, pero estaba seguro de que había ido a Ravenclaw. Lo saludó con educación y le explicó más o menos que buscaba.

–Mire, me gustaría irme a vivir con mi pareja y buscamos algo no muy grande ni muy pequeño. Nos encantaría que fuese una casa en alguna urbanización donde pudiésemos tener vecinos cerca, pero que fueran magos, nada de muggles, ¿lo entiende?

–Claro que si, de hecho, tengo a un promotor que en este momento está poniendo en venta varias casas con esas características, todas en la misma urbanización y exclusivamente para magos. Estoy seguro de que se ajusta mucho a las condiciones que está buscando. Me gustaría, si fuese posible, que ambos se pasaran a verlo. Él sabrá explicarles mucho mejor las condiciones de la casa y seguramente si no es lo que buscan les ayudará a encontrar algo mejor.

Ted le dio la mano al joven y se desapareció en cuanto llegó a la calle. Estaba entusiasmado, pero no quería hacerse ilusiones, habían visto demasiadas casas ya y discutido demasiadas veces.

Llegó a casa de Harry y cuando iba a llamar a James vio a Albus que justamente también llegaba de San Mungo.

–Ey, ¿Qué pasa? –le dijo a Al mientras le daba una palmadita en el hombro– ¿un día difícil?

–Siempre es difícil cuando estoy de guardia en urgencias –le respondió este con cara de cansado.

Entonces, Ted tuvo una idea. No quería desilusionar a James, así que se preguntó si a Al le importaría acompañarle a ver aquellas casas. Este accedió encantado, así que al día siguiente ambos se presentaron en las oficinas de Hogsmeade. Allí les dieron la dirección del promotor de aquellas viviendas.

El chico de la oficina llamó a su socio para informarle de que se pasaría por allí y le comentó las condiciones que Ted estaba buscando para él y su pareja.

Cuando ambos jóvenes se personaron en el lugar, a Ted casi le salen estrellitas por los ojos. El lugar le encantaba, era justo lo que estaba buscando. Eran pequeñas casas individuales, de dos o tres plantas, con jardines donde poder pasar domingos con la familia y con vecinos alrededor. Además tenían un lago y un campo de quidditch para la urbanización y un montón de cosas que ni se habría imaginado. Definitivamente aquello estaba hecho por un mago.

–Albus, ¿has visto eso? –preguntó entusiasmado mientras se dirigían al sitio donde habían quedado con el promotor– a James le va a encantar.

–Seguro, es precisamente lo que estabais buscando, me alegro mucho, Ted, de verdad –le respondió este.

Ted en un arrebato abrazó a Albus mientras este sonreía sin remedio. Sabía que su hermano sería terriblemente feliz cuando se enterase. Casi se había puesto a saltar cuando oyeron un carraspeo tras ellos.

–¿Sois los que venís a ver la urbanización?

Cuando ambos se dieron la vuelta, el del pelo azul sonrió contento y se acercó al otro joven, pero Albus se quedó pasmado justo donde estaba. No era posible.

Y en el momento en el que Scorpius levantó su vista y le vio frente a él, su semblante fue muy parecido.

–Oh, vaya… –dijo el rubio mirándolo boquiabierto.

Ted, ajeno a todo lo que sucedía, siguió sonriendo.

–Hola, sí, somos nosotros, venimos a ver una casa, no debería decir esto tan pronto… pero me encanta.

Se volvió para sonreír a Albus. Scorpius aprovechó que el otro no estaba atento para lanzarle una mirada asesina, este tragó saliva.

–Bien –interrumpió Scorpius de nuevo– así que está buscando casa para usted y su pareja, ¿verdad?

–No me llames de usted, hombre, si soy tan crío como tú. Y sí, busco algo muy concreto, mi novio y yo hemos tenido muchos quebraderos de cabeza buscando un hogar que se ajustase a nosotros, pero creo que todas las discusiones se acaban con esto… es perfecto, ¿verdad, Al?

Este asintió sin decir nada más, si Scorpius pudiese hacer magia sin varita probablemente habría muerto hace muchísimo tiempo.

–Bien, pues podemos ir a ver las casas por dentro si les apetece. Estoy seguro de que su _novio_ estará encantado cuando las vea.

Estuvieron horas mirando, a Ted le emocionaba cada una de ellas. Veía una y se decidía, pero entraba en otra y volvía a pensar que era la indicada. Estaba demasiado indeciso y al final pensó que lo más conveniente sería que se tomase una noche completa para poder pensar en cual quería.

Mientras se dirigían a casa de nuevo, Albus le preguntó que porqué no preguntaba a James y así salía de dudas.

–Creo que tengo una idea –le dijo este mirándolo–. Será una sorpresa. Pero estoy seguro de que pronto podrás venir a visitarnos, hermanito –añadió revolviéndole el pelo.

Odiaba que Ted hiciese eso y le llamase así, pero se conformó. Además, así se ahorraría volver a ver a Malfoy de nuevo.

 

Al día siguiente recibió una lechuza de Ted citándole en un restaurante bastante reservado, supuso que para seguir el tema de la casa; cuando llegó la hora acordada, se quitó su bata de medimago y se dirigió al sitio de la cita.

Como había tenido turno en san Mungo, llegaba un poco tarde, así que se sorprendió cuando vio sentados en la mesa a Scorpius y a otro chico que no conocía junto a Ted y a James. Su hermano tenía cara de querer asesinar a alguien, y lo entendía, lo que no comprendía era que hacían aquellos dos allí…

Ted, como de costumbre, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le hizo sentarse, pero él mismo se quedó de pie mientras todos los demás los miraban atentos.

–Bien, os preguntaréis que hacéis aquí –dijo Ted mirándolos nervioso–. Pues la razón de esta extraña reunión es porque estos dos chicos me están ayudando a cumplir el sueño de mi novio, que es tener una casa –ambos Potter miraron incrédulos a Ted, estaba claro que ignoraba por completo que el rubio era el Malfoy del que les había oído hablar en alguna ocasión…– y bueno –dijo dirigiendo la palabra al chico de la inmobiliaria y a Scorpius– estos son mi novio y su hermano. Os he reunido a todos porque quería darle una sorpresa, pero no podía comprar una casa sin su opinión, así que la única forma de “traer todas las casas” era así.

–Lo siento, pero no puedo –dijo el rubio levantándose de la silla y dejando la carpeta en la mesa de un golpe fuerte– esto me supera.

–Pero, ¿qué ocurre? –preguntó Ted sin entender nada.

–Esto… esto es demasiado… lo siento, no es por ti, pero no puedo venderte una casa si sé que la persona que quiero va a ser feliz allí con otro.

Ted y James se levantaron y se miraron incrédulos.

–¿Qué has dicho? –le preguntó James

–¿Tienes algo que decirme? –inquirió Ted bastante enfadado– ¿de qué demonios está hablando?

–En Hogwarts… –siguió el rubio– él me dijo que me dejaba porque quería dedicarse a estudiar… y luego veo vienes tú, como su novio, a comprar una casa para ambos y… ¡me engañó!

–¡James! –gritó bastante enfadado– ¿es eso cierto?

–¿Qué? Yo jamás…

–¿James? Pero… yo pensé que… Viniste con Albus a mirar las casas, creí que él y tú…

Cuando todos comprendieron lo que había ocurrido miraron a la vez a Albus, este estaba escondido detrás de sus manos, aunque aun así se entreveía que su cara era de un color rojo alarmante.

–Albus… –dijo James en un tono que su hermano sabía perfectamente que significaba

–Está bien, está bien…

Albus les explicó a Ted y a James que estuvo saliendo durante más de un año con Scorpius Malfoy, pero que no se lo contó a nadie porque no solía oír precisamente cosas buenas sobre él. Pero que lo dejó porque sabía que su carrera de medimagia le exigiría demasiado y no se veía capaz de seguir adelante con nada más, además, el rubio se iría a estudiar a otro lugar y era demasiado celoso para poder soportarlo.

El resto de comida prosiguió como era lo esperado, aunque poco rato después, cuando James vio todas las casas que Scorpius y el otro joven querían enseñarles, se emocionó tanto que tuvieron que comer demasiado rápido y trasladarse a la urbanización.

Mientras su hermano gritaba emocionado y abrazaba a Ted como si no hubiese mañana, se acercó al rubio que iba algo más rezagado.

–¿Así que no podías venderme una casa si la iba a compartir con otro? –preguntó mirándole con una sonrisa tonta.

–Eso ha sido una encerrona, lo sabías… sabías que imaginé que estabais juntos y dejaste que lo pensara.

–Puede –contestó aun sonriendo de lado– quizás porque quería asegurarme de que aun te importaba.

–¿Y qué con eso? Aun sigues en San Mungo, ¿no es así?

–Sí, pero puede que en este tiempo me haya dado cuenta de que cometí un error y jamás debí dejarte marchar.

–Puede que sea tarde –dijo Scorpius dándose la vuelta y fingiendo que apuntaba algo en su carpeta.

Albus no se dio por vencido y se la quitó de las manos. Luego se pegó a él.

–Lo creería si no fuese porque antes te oí decir aquello. Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada, pero te he echado mucho de menos.

–Si tanto te arrepentiste, ¿Por qué no has venido antes a por mí? –le preguntó mirándolo con intensidad.

–Porque no me creía con derecho y tampoco estaba seguro de que tu aun sintieses algo por mí.

Scorpius no respondió, pero Albus entendió que era así, que el rubio había estado igual de perdido que él mismo. Sujetó con delicadeza su mejilla entre sus manos y le elevó la cara para poder mirarle a los ojos mientras le besaba con suavidad.

–Creo que deberíamos irnos a otro lado –dijo el rubio sin apartar su mirada de Albus.

–A donde tú quieras –respondió– y no volveré a dejarte escapar jamás.

–No es eso… –titubeó– creo que tu hermano y su novio ya se han decidido por esta casa y pronto se pondrán a celebrar.

Albus miró a un lado y vio a James y Ted encima del sofá besándose con desenfreno.

–Sí, mejor los dejamos celebrarlo en la intimidad.

Dicho eso, abrazó a Scorpius con fuerza y se desaparecieron. 


End file.
